


【盾冬】Love Is Louder Than Pain

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 巴基有一个秘密，关于九头蛇，关于史蒂夫，关于自己





	【盾冬】Love Is Louder Than Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 还没生出来的生子预警
> 
> 九头蛇是一群变态
> 
> 巴基被进行变态实验的不详细描写
> 
> 血腥暴力的不详细描写

无影灯打在他的头顶，强烈而惨白的光线如钝斧一般砸进眼底，光圈挡住了白大褂们的眼睛，只有那微微凹凸的口罩在喃喃交谈着。

几只橡胶手套在他赤裸的躯体上探究性地按压着，另外几只则握着大小形态各异的手术刀，冰凉的触感划过小腹，他的视野装不下那么多镜头，但腹部确实变得湿润了，并且空虚而冰冷。

疼痛？那是他的老朋友了，不值一提。

他闭上眼睛，灼热的灯光就在眼皮上燃烧起来，大脑依旧在正常地运转着，每一根神经都准确地将腹部诡异的触感传递到中枢里去，一会少了点什么，一会又多了点什么，缝合又拆开，拆开又缝合，针管在各个看得见血管的地方进进出出，血液出来，药水进去，恨不得将人工的痕迹印刻到基因里去。

他平稳呼吸，将注意力集中在闯入鼻腔的空气，湿冷刺鼻，带着点腥味儿，挺助眠的——睡眠永远是最好的麻醉剂。

————

巴基醒过来，小巧的水晶吊灯在黑暗中发出淡淡的荧光，一只健壮的手臂枕在他的脑袋下，另一只搭在他的腰上，热度从那两个地方蔓延开来。

他感受到沉重的吐息洒在自己头顶，于是往热源滚了半圈，鼻尖不出所料地撞上一个厚实的胸膛。那两只手臂有自己想法似的收紧，一只往上，环住自己的肩膀，一只往下，拢住自己的臀瓣，巴基习以为常地又往里拱了拱，一条腿抬起来缠住那人的大腿，保持着这一姿势再次闭上双眼。

源源不断的温暖包裹着他，噩梦被抛之脑后。

————

冬兵的工作模式严格上来说并不是冷藏与任务两点一线，但其他事情大概也算是任务的一种，所以也不好界定。

总之，除了杀人与休眠，冬兵有时还会处于其他状态。他会躺在特制的手术床上，脖子与四肢被铁环锁住，冬兵不知道那些铁环究竟是不是像他们威胁的那样牢固，他也懒得尝试，只是日复一日地盯着头顶时开时关的无影灯，营养液从玻璃瓶里滴出来，穿过长长的输液管，渗透进组织中去。

科学家们来来回回，他就像大学课堂的标本似的被展示在最前方，成排的电脑列在一旁，有人上前去观摩片刻，抽点血，割片肉，就又回到电脑前敲敲打打。

键盘，鼠标，皮鞋，声带，口罩，刀，针管，他瞪着无影灯，等待它亮起的那一刻。

————

史蒂夫家的灯光总是格外柔和。巴基盯着卫生间那镶在天花板里的小灯管发了半个多小时的呆，却丝毫不觉得难受，只是有些干涩，他眨了眨眼睛，右手托腮。

他过早醒来却不想再躺在床上时就会来卫生间呆着，不是说这里有多舒服，这里又冷又潮，但胜在安静，隔绝了各种声音——史蒂夫轻微的鼾声与偶尔的梦呓，不自觉地将巴基拥进怀里时宽慰的呻吟，额头埋进巴基肩膀时与枕头摩擦的声音——史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫。

这对史蒂夫不太公平，巴基坐在马桶上，灯管静静地发着光。

但巴基想要确定，只有在这件事情上，他想要做出只属于自己的决定，他得确定这一切是他真正想要的，是他不会后悔的，而不是什么——对意外的妥协——之类的。

他没有自信当史蒂夫介入进来时还能保持绝对的自我。当然史蒂夫已经介入进来了，至少一只脚踏进了门里，或许两只，但就让他站在门口吧，门内的秘密——秘密。

巴基能让这个秘密烂在心底，如果他想的话，一直到死。但是他真的想吗？今时不同往日了，史蒂夫把他从深渊里救了出来，不仅如此，还给了他家，给了他爱，给了他一切奢望已久的东西，如果……

但问题又绕回来了，他真的想吗？

这可真是一团糟啊，巴基弯下腰，脸埋进一暖一冰的手掌中。

“嘿，亲爱的，”史蒂夫在外面敲门，天知道他醒来多久了：“你还好吗？”

“哦，天哪，我再也不在睡前喝咖啡了，这盗版血清甚至没法代谢掉咖啡因，能带我回床上吗？你能让我多睡会儿。”

巴基从马桶上站起来，笑着关上了卫生间的灯。

“或许。”

————

冬兵躺在展台上。

他像往常一样被死死地禁锢着，赤身裸体。两条腿被脚踝上一双沉重的铁环带动，缓缓向两边打开，一只手套扶住他的大腿，圆润的探头挤进体内，冬兵眨了眨眼睛。

探头后连着一长串管子，毫不留情地分开干涩的甬道，游走，深入。

他没有所谓的羞耻心，但依旧保有痛觉，并且与所有其他感知一同被无差别强化了。被异物强行塞入的痛楚让他禁不住僵直了双腿。

研究人员们聚作一团，盯着一块阴冷的屏幕出神，不规则的阴影在上面移动着，片刻后锁定了一团微微蠕动着的模糊光影，停止。

先是很小的一声感叹，接着讨论声如蜂群般连成一片，他们抱作一团，欢呼雀跃，皱巴巴的衣摆翻滚着，如同汹涌波涛。

“奇迹，是奇迹啊！”

“我们创造了奇迹，又一次！”

冬兵躺在展台上，探测器的管道从他打开的下体延伸出去，好像母亲的脐带。

————

巴基在空荡荡的床上翻了个身，另一块枕头上残留着史蒂夫的味道，即使他们共用同一款洗发香波，气味依旧大相径庭。

他永远都散发不出史蒂夫那样热烈，那样温柔的暖意。

巴基把自己整张脸都埋进了那块枕头里，鼻子被挤得变了型，这近乎暴力的挤压让他安心不已。

史蒂夫早早地起床上班，临走前在巴基的额头与鼻尖上留下了几个吻，得到一声哼唧聊当道别。

通常这个时候巴基会爬起来将那些吻加倍还回去，然而最近他不再这么做了，事实上他甚至连一个冷淡的回应也不想给，满脑子只想给这个扰人清梦的王八蛋一拳。

他真是恨死史蒂夫了。

巴基知道这样的怨怼毫无道理。缠上来求欢的人是他，把史蒂夫手里拆到一半的保险套抢过来扔掉的人也是他，央求他“不要走”“射进来”的人还是他，史蒂夫只是毫无保留地回应了他的索求罢了。

他还说了什么来着？

哦，对了。

“我想怀你的孩子”

操啊。

巴基痛苦地拿脑袋砸了砸枕头。

在此之前，史蒂夫才是那个“无论如何小心都不为过”的人，而他甚至对巴基的特殊之处毫不知情。

他毫不知情啊，巴基又翻了个身，烦躁地挠了挠凌乱的长发，这件事从头到尾都是巴基自己的问题，连那份“毫不知情”也得算到巴基的头上——你为什么不告诉他呢？

那我又为什么要告诉他呢？我要如何告诉他呢？他会作何反应呢？我又期望怎样的反应呢？

这样做是正确的吗？这样做是错误的吗？怎样才算是正确的做法呢？

但我又有什么错呢？那些见不到光的日子碎片一样堆积在脑海里，等他终于拼凑出那完整的一角时已经为时已晚了。

那究竟是谁的错呢？巴基的手情不自禁地抚上腹部，那里已经逐渐软化了，略微突起的弧度淡化了原先肌肉的痕迹。

这就是他最不想发生的情况了，他的出现不个错误，也不该被看成一个错误，特别是被自己——一个长久以来都被大多数人视为错误的人，他的父亲，或许更接近母亲——看作一个错误。

诸如此类的想法在脑海里嗡嗡作响，好像有十几个声音在一同说话，单调又混乱，直把他恼得晕头转向。呕吐欲来得猝不及防，巴基浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都炸了开来，如同弹簧一般从床上翻身而下，冲向卫生间的同时留下一连串绝对会被邻居投诉的脚步声。

一阵海啸在腹内为非作歹，巴基的膝盖砸在冰冷的瓷砖上，双手扶在马桶边缘，胃袋痉挛似的疯狂收缩着，他尝试着呕了几下，差点把整颗脑袋都塞进马桶里，费劲全力最终也只有几滴酸水冒到了嗓子眼，不上不下的更加难受。

巴基骂了一句脏话，脱力地滑坐下来，光滑坚硬的马桶座绝不是什么好的靠垫，圆弧突起硌得他背一阵阵地疼，还冰得要命，薄薄的一层睡衣布料根本阻挡不住酸楚的凉意。它就像钝角似的直往脊柱上撞，好像要把骨头碾碎成粉末。

————

冬兵的背很疼，身下的“床板”既粗糙又坚硬，他已经在那儿躺了有好几天了。他们不允许他做任何移动。被紧紧卡住的四肢从一开始的酸麻到现在的无知觉不知已经过了多少时间，身体的异状一天天明显，好像有什么东西在隔着肚子往里面打气，肚皮被撑得逐渐紧绷，与此同时，他身体的其他部位则迅速消瘦下去，那无处不在的虚弱感与不安全感几乎要将他逼疯。

状况得到转变是在他的新管理员到来第四天。与之前那个贼眉鼠眼的矮胖子不同，这次的管理员是个又高又瘦的女人，他们进行接替的时候冬兵仍被锁在床板上，而后那个瘦高个女人就走了进来，身后跟着一大群白大褂，激烈的讨论在铜墙铁壁中回荡。

“它是宝贵的资产！”他听见一个尖锐的女声这样怒吼道：“你们就为了这种……这种事，把它锁在这里？两个月？？”

接下来是虚弱的男声，喘着粗气：“这也是为了长远考虑，我们需要更加纯净的血液，更加忠诚而强大的士兵，有什么比超级士兵们的孩子更为合适呢？请您再考虑……”

“超级士兵‘们’？”

“精子用的是美国队长的，”另一个更为沙哑的男声发话了，言语间带着骄傲：“我们花了将近一年才用他的组织细胞分化出……”

“哦天，闭嘴，我没兴趣听你们的变态研究，总之……”

“拜托了，再给我们点时间吧，想想看，拥有纯净的超级士兵基因的婴儿！您难道一点都不激动吗？”

“总之，给我在五天之内搞定这件事，五天之后我要它的使用权，有些计划不能再拖了。”

“五天也太……”

“闭上你他妈的嘴，然后去把它里面的东西挖出来，否则我就把你里面的东西挖出来，再塞进你的狗嘴里，明白？”

“……明白。”

 

冬兵躺在那里，就像这两个月的无数个瞬间一样一动不动，白大褂们围在那里，隐约间他看见一团湿漉漉的肉，被捧在无数双手套里，一根带子从肉中垂下来，一直垂进自己书页般被翻开的皮肉中去。

两块肉就这样联系在一起，活生生的。

这是冬兵第一次感受到“联系”，就那么短短一瞬，细小的电流在心脏中悄无声息地炸裂开来。

另一只手套挥舞着剪子，一开一合，那悬垂着的带子就散落下来，一端的他被禁锢在床上，另一端的肉团被白大褂们包围着，渐行渐远。

就那么短短一瞬。

“不要动，乖乖躺着。”

走在最后的白大褂像是突然想起还有个东西在里面，头也不回地命令道。

————

“乖乖呆在家里，亲爱的，等我回来。”

史蒂夫总是这么对他说。一边吻他的额头，一边扭开门锁，巴基就站在门框里目送着他跨出去，越来越窄的门缝装不下史蒂夫温柔的笑脸，最后锁舌咔哒一声弹动回凹槽，留下浮动的灰尘在空气中发着黯淡的光。

他从来没有告诉过史蒂夫，那扇门合拢就好像拍在自己脸上，啪嗒一下，带着疼痛的痒意从下颚骨向上传递过去。

史蒂夫依旧不希望他出门，他不信任他。

比弗瑞对他的不信任要来得浅，也绝不包含大部分人针对他的不信任中的敌意，但他不信任他。

纵使在巴基被政府宣判无罪后，他依旧是个待罪之身，而这栋小公寓也依旧像个豪华版安全屋，里面一位精神状态堪忧的杀手与一位包庇罪犯相拥而眠，邻居是史蒂夫在神盾局的同事莎伦，楼下便利店的大爷手掌有常年握枪的老茧。

但巴基想要一个家，他们都想要一个家。

巴基站在门框里，盯着那圆润的镀银把手发呆。

服从不是他的天性，却几乎被九头蛇转写进了他的基因里，但服从于史蒂夫是不一样的，那使他感到轻松。巴基并不执着于选择的自由，而当他开始疲倦于控制这副躯体时，能够暂时交出主动权，而又有个值得信任的人愿意替他担负起选择的责任时，其实会是一件令人愉快又有安全感的事情。

史蒂夫给了他这样的安全感，于是巴基就乖乖地靠在他厚实的胸膛，感受着胸腔内震动着的鸣响，在他每一句温言细语的末尾缓缓点头。

但今天他只是沉默着，沉默着将史蒂夫推了开来。

“一路顺风。”

巴基听见自己闷闷的声音，带着幼稚又明显的小情绪。

史蒂夫没有出门，他当然没有，在看到巴基这幅样子后，他要如何才能说服自己离开他呢？

“嘿，巴基，”史蒂夫温暖的大手扶住巴基的手臂，轻轻捏了捏：“我知道这对你来说很艰难，相信我，这对我们来说都并非易事，但在清剿完九头蛇之前，我真的没法放心地让你单独出门，而要清剿他们，我就必须得去工作。”

史蒂夫就这样双手搭在巴基两侧的手臂上，迈着小步子，他进一步，巴基就后退一步，直到将他引沙发边缘，坐下。史蒂夫则蹲坐在巴基的腿旁，手肘架在巴基的大腿上，撑着头看他。

巴基有些局促地抿了抿嘴唇，眼神先是躲闪，之后干脆盯着膝盖一声不吭，不置一词。

史蒂夫有些挫败，巴基最近时常这样，乖巧听话地坐在那里，点头，却对眼神接触出奇地抗拒。

“听我说，好吗？”史蒂夫一只手轻柔地抚上巴基苍白的脸庞，出乎预料的冰冷从指尖传递过来：“我真的很想保护你，也许有些过度了，如果这让你难以忍受的话……”

没等史蒂夫说完，巴基的头就拨浪鼓似的摇起来了，好像急着想要证明什么。他皱着眉头，讷讷地回了一句没有，却将头扭地更偏了，从史蒂夫的角度只能看到他卷翘的棕发遮挡住下巴，像屏障将他的视线隔绝开来。

贴在脸颊上的手缓缓滑落，巴基咬了咬舌尖，努力抑制住扭头追上去的冲动。

他对肢体接触其实是很依赖的，但只针对他信任的人，换句话说，他只享受与史蒂夫之间的肢体接触，肌肤相亲的亲密感为他摇摇欲坠的大脑树立起坚实的支撑。

史蒂夫显然对这份依赖了然于心，他起身坐到巴基身旁，一只手揽过他的肩膀，另一只手从巴基的大腿与沙发之间的空隙钻进去，一把捞起，端到了自己的大腿上。

一套动作下来几乎是行云流水，巴基吓得僵直了身体，心里那点找不到端倪的埋怨随之消散了。

腿上的重量比印象中的要轻很多——太轻了。史蒂夫分开挡在后脖颈的发丝，捏了捏，脊骨凹凸不平的触感清晰可觉。

“你轻了好多。”

史蒂夫的话语像温柔的叹息，倾洒在巴基脸颊上。

巴基双手紧紧地环住史蒂夫的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋也埋了进去。

“你故意的。”他闷声闷气地说道。

“有效果？”史蒂夫笑着用脸蹭一蹭巴基露在外边的后脑勺，他喜欢这个，他们都喜欢这个，肢体接触永远不嫌多。

源源不断的暖意从史蒂夫的脖颈散发出来，有些抚在他脸上，有些钻进鼻子里，痒痒的，又轻盈又厚重，巴基眨了眨眼睛。

他恨死现在的自己了，所有的情绪都被打乱，放大，让他像个神经质的疯子。

脸颊失去史蒂夫手掌的温度时，他害怕得要命，好像失去了重心，失去了支撑，好像在寒风呼啸的列车外错失了那只一闪而过的手。而当他被史蒂夫像抱孩子似的锁在怀里时，浓烈的安心感又呛得他想流泪。

巴基不想这样，他想变得……巴基自己也不知道他究竟具体想变成什么样子，但他还是希望自己能够少惹些麻烦，能够不去想那些带着肉沫与血的坏事，能够配得上史蒂夫的温柔。

巴基希望所有麻烦事都离他的史蒂夫远远的，从他遇到史蒂夫那天起就这么希望着，但却总是事与愿违。七十年前他可以挡在史蒂夫身前，做他的盾牌，做他的子弹，然而七十年后他自己却成了那最大的麻烦事，巴基碰了碰自己的肚子——现在更大了。

史蒂夫挠了挠巴基脑袋，他的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀扇过他的脖颈，带着凉意，像是留下了点水渍。

“你现在愿意说了吗？”

寂静中史蒂夫打破了这份和谐。

巴基僵了一下，从他的肩窝里钻出来，愣愣地看着史蒂夫的笑脸。

史蒂夫伸手揩去巴基眼角的泪渍，直至这时巴基才惊觉自己原来真的哭了。

他吸了吸鼻子，问道：“什么？”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫笑着用手指梳着巴基的头发：“大概是什么你不想让我知道又想要告诉我的事情？”

“我不……”巴基挣扎了片刻，颇有些丧气地叹气道：“我不想说。”

平时史蒂夫说到这种程度就不会再继续下去了，他会笑着吻他，当做一切都没有发生过，但今天他却显得有些强硬：“是你不想说，还是你觉得我不想听？”

巴基听起来好像又要哭了：“你想听吗？”

“说实话？不想，”史蒂夫说：“那些让你痛苦的事情也让我痛苦。最坏的折磨发生在了我最爱的人身上，我却晚了这么久才终于得知，这让我感觉自己与那些施加痛苦的人渣们同罪……”

“但你知道那不是真的，对吧？”巴基人类的那只手点了点史蒂夫的额头：“你结束了我的痛苦。”

“是的，是的，我知道，”史蒂夫捉住巴基的手，放到嘴边啄吻：“但晚了七十年。”

“但是？”

“但是，它既然已经发生了，就不能被当做没有发生过，把创伤埋在心里对你没有好处的，如果没法释怀，说出来。”

巴基望进史蒂夫的眼睛，久久没有说话，史蒂夫也不再张口，只是回望着他，耐心地等着。

“你知道……”巴基艰难地咽了口口水：“你知道他们对我……”

“如果是九头蛇有记录的，是的。”

巴基觉得自己的心像蜜蜂一样颤动个不停。

“那……那他们在我身上安了块子宫的事情……”

史蒂夫愣了一下才反应过来，刻意地放柔了声音：“是的，我知道，后来他们又把它切除了对吗？”

巴基没有说对或不对，只是像自言自语似的继续说道：“他们看不起女人，认为这是软弱的象征。等婴儿……胚胎被剖出来后他们就开始计划着要把子宫也拿走，好像我的肚子是个什么储藏柜……”

“女性器官，他们鄙视这个。看不起女人，更看不起会分泌雌性激素的男人，尽管这是他们自己制造出来的，讽刺的是……那一任的管理员也是个女人，但一个星期不到就被取代了，被一个远不如她的人，一个男人。”

“其实多一个子宫对我并没有多大影响，”巴基朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛：“顶多给我增重了大概……五十来克，这么多年来也没有人闻到雌性激素的味道不是吗？”

史蒂夫的眼睛瞪大了：“所以你……”

开了头，接下来的事情就顺利多了，巴基几乎是毫无负担地接了下去：“他们讨厌那个女管理员，顺带着对那个时期尚待完成的任务也视而不见，只因为那些是她制定的。我的子宫摘除手术就是其中之一。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的手麻木了，被巴基牵引着覆盖上了他的腹部，柔软的触感快要把他的呼吸夺走了。

“现在，这里大概多了点东西？”

史蒂夫低头看了看自己的手背，又抬起头瞪着巴基的眼睛，嘴巴张开又闭上，发不出一点声音。

随着愈加浓厚的沉默，巴基的心先是跳动得要震碎肋骨，接着像是缺乏汽油的轿车，逐渐无力下来。

“要是……”巴基强迫自己打开喉咙：“要是你不想要……”

史蒂夫这才如梦初醒地深吸一口气，他难以置信地拔高了声音：“你觉得我不想要他？”

“你想要他吗？”

“当然，操，当然想，”史蒂夫颤抖着笑了：“我喜欢孩子，我甚至考虑过领养一个，如果你也喜欢的话。”

“我不太确定自己喜不喜欢孩子，史蒂夫，也不确定孩子会不会喜欢我。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫严肃地捧着他的脸道：“没有人会不喜欢你，你是个天使，而你的孩子会是个小天使。你会爱他的，我们一起爱他。”

“而你是个混蛋，”巴基笑着回道：“你的孩子会是个小混蛋。”

“但你爱着混蛋。”

“但我爱着混蛋。”

“你也会喜欢小混蛋的，鉴于我以前也是个小混蛋。”

“我想你是对的，”巴基再次把头埋进了史蒂夫的颈窝里，那里是如此的温暖，他第三次觉得自己要哭了：“我爱死小混蛋了。”

————

巴基做了一个梦，一个关于过去的梦。厚厚一层圆柱玻璃上倒映着他扭曲的身影。

四周一片黑暗，遥远的警报声从被暴力拆除大门那传进来。苍白的光柱打在培养皿上，里面漂浮着一只缩成一团的小婴儿。

他就这样看着，看着自己的影子与婴儿重合在一起。像是感知到了什么，那双紧皱在一起的眼皮缓缓掀开。

那是一双蓝色的眼睛，深邃像大海，纯净如天空。他们就这样对视着，婴儿舒展开躯体，向着边界漂来。他的身形逐渐清晰，最终双手扒在玻璃上，歪了歪头。

婴儿即将发育完全，接下来他会被捞出来，学习各国语言，学习如何不留痕迹地杀人，如何伪造证据，学习信仰九头蛇，学习下跪，学习永远服从……

他会掌握得很快，比任何人都快，然后是一次又一次的任务，有时就因为一个一时兴起的念头。

他会像机器一样被改造，被重装，再被改造，在被改造的期间改造世界，直到他再无可用之处的那天，尸体被抛弃在荒郊野外，腐烂生蛆——这就是他的一生了。

巴基从地上捡起一把榴弹发射器，硕大的枪口抵上那块防弹玻璃，遮挡住婴儿大半个身体，只有那双蓝眼睛露了出来，好奇地向外张望。

巨大的后坐力与爆炸的余波将他掀飞出去，后脑勺撞上墙壁，腥咸温暖的血液从头顶挂下来。一片模糊中他看到有一队黑乎乎的小人尖叫着冲了进来，玻璃渣子铺了一地，有一些飞溅到墙上，留下深重的划痕。那双蓝眼睛现在只剩一颗在一片狼藉中滚动，沾了一地的灰，另一颗……啊，在他的腿边。

如大海般深邃，似天空般纯净，直直地，深深地，望着他。

这是他们的第一个孩子。彼时他的父亲在冰下沉睡，母亲也并不知晓他的意义，他出生的唯一目的就是制造死亡，然后死亡。不会爱也不会被爱，不会绝望也不会希望，诞生于子宫，却成长于器皿，短短的一生结束于一发榴弹，来自他的母亲，原因是说不清道不明的同情。

这就是他的一生了。

————

巴基醒来，史蒂夫沉重的鼾声从耳后传来，一只结实如钢筋的手臂压在他的身上，却轻柔地拢在腹部微微隆起的地方。

于是巴基将自己的手覆盖上去，大拇指摩挲着其上粗糙的老茧与厚重的纹路，闭上了双眼。

沉沉睡去。


End file.
